monsterhunterrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie
Biography Mairead grew up in the mountains near Heaven’s Mount. Her mother, an experienced Shagaru Magala, taught her how to be cautious around hunters and how to control her frenzy. When Mairead grew old enough, she left Heaven’s Mount to find her own territory. She eventually settled near the Ancestral Steppe, a place that was remote and safe… at least until Verity tracked her down and tried to kill her. But because of strange circumstances she and Verity became friends. Today, she still lives in the same location. As she grows older, she is developing more confidence, somewhat. Personality Shy and cautious, Mairead would rather run than fight. Despite her shy nature, she is knowledgeable of the Ancestral Steppe and pretty much everything that goes on in her territory. As a Gore Magala, she is legally blind, although as she grows older, she is developing some semblance of vision. As she grows older, her eyes become more and more sensitive to the sun. She enjoys sunbathing and quietly roaming her territory. She is afraid of strangers, intruders, breaking her glasses, and losing her life. Gijnka Maggie is a budding musician working through college to get her degree in music. She is a straight A student, though she is the quiet one in the back of the classroom. Relationships Family Maggie's close family consists of her father Alistar, her mother Fionnuala, and her twin brother Eamon. Her parents are both Shagaru, while her brother is still a Gore. They live in Heaven's Mount. While she loves her parents, she could not stand their overbearing demands and ended up leaving home once she was old enough. She considers her brother Eamon to be her best friend. He is older than her by a few minutes. Friends Maggie's closest friend is Verity. Even though Verity initially wanted to hunt Maggie, they became friends once Verity realized Maggie was no real threat at all. Nowadays, Verity and Maggie are roommates. Trivia * In human form, she wears sunglasses (do not break them!). * She only bleps when she’s sleeping. * Unlike most Gore Magala, she has pale lavender colored eyes. * She is allergic to grapes. * Her eyes are sensitive to bright light so she wears sunglasses. In frenzy she has almost perfect vision but her eyes are in pain because of bright light. This is because it speeds up her growth towards Shagaru Magala. * She can speak and understand Wyverian. * She plays music using sheet music in both printed and braille form * Battle cry: “I...I’ll do my best!” Notes * Face Claim = Tsubasa Oribe (Tokyo Mirage Sessions) * Her name comes from the Scottish form of Margaret, which means “pearl” derived from Saint Margaret, the patron of expectant mothers. Mairead is also a reference to Mairead Nesbitt, the famous violinist. * Her birthday is December 2nd (in reference to Tsubasa’s Birthday) Gallery Gore magala (2018 07 24 22 12 58 UTC).png Gore magala - (Zoid mod).jpg Moofah and maggie - moofah-chan.jpg Gore Magala Halloween boo-ra3ley.gif Askkechawacha maggie birthday .png Maggie Gijinka dragonkingteo.PNG Derp Gore (ask-barrioth) (2018 07 24 22 12 58 UTC).png Maggies Modern Getup sergy-the-seregios.png External Links Category:Characters Category:Monster